


Idle Minds

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Contact, Flirting, Fluff, Jefferies Tube, Mind Games, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: "If he was needed as eye candy for his commanding officer then he'd just add it to his list of duties."





	

The first thing Chakotay noticed was that she was staring at his hands. It had been an uneventful day and he was browsing through the weekly shift rotations on the console between their seats. He turned to her smiling, questioning, and she smiled back but returned to the PADD on her lap. He continued with the duty roster but was distracted once again as he saw, from the corner of his eye, that her attention had returned to the console. He was puzzled. What he was doing was routine, nothing of interest, and she didn't look like she needed anything. He tried not to show he had noticed and continued running his fingers on the smooth surface, rather in an attempt to buy time to figure out what was going on than to accomplish anything useful. She shifted at her seat, pressing her thighs together, and he frowned. There was a definite tension in the air, hanging thick and almost palpable between them. Perplexed, he kept flicking and pressing the icons until he heard a faint voice from her and turned around quickly enough to see her lips form a small o. Then she excused herself to her ready room and the moment, whatever it was, was gone.

As first officer he considered it his duty to keep himself updated on her current mood and thought. He had a fairly good idea what the incident might be about, but he had to wait for his suspicion to be confirmed. They were proceeding through a part of space that seemed to lack conflict or any major astronomical phenomena and everyone had too much time and energy on their hands. Kathryn, for one, had always been particularly poor at inventing things to do if not necessary or under pressure and she was growing more restless by the day. The staff meetings were getting dull, he had to admit, and his briefing could have been dealt with just a few main points in normal circumstances. He could see her concentration drifting from the topic at hand, although she did her best to look interested. Her gaze started to wander, first barely noticeable shifts from his eyes to his lips and back but as his report went on, longer tours across his body, her eyes intense and gleaming. He could see no one else was aware of her doings but by the time he finished his presentation he felt rather exposed. As others took over the conversation she seemed to shake out of her reverie and ended the meeting soon after.

He was pleased upon her attention but confused as to what it meant and where it was headed. Judging by their record over the past few years he doubted it was going anywhere. Had she always indulged in such daydreaming but he just hadn't taken note before? It felt unlikely since he had kept a close look on her from the beginning. He sighed and shook his head. He really shouldn't read too much into this. Probably it was just a new pastime, the result of too little excitement and routines governing their days, nothing more and gone as soon as the next hostile species disrupted their travel. It was her private pleasure even though she wasn't too subtle or discreet about it. If he was needed as eye candy for his commanding officer then he'd just add it to his list of duties.

If it only were that simple. But as he became aware of her interest in him so did his attention on her intensify. The gentle sway of her hips as she walked ahead of him. Her lips curling into that crooked smile of hers. Her husky laugh and sparkling eyes that sometimes seemed to be reserved for him alone. Her lean fingers wrapping around her precious cup of coffee and the low sounds of pleasure from her throat as the hot liquid relaxed her. He realized soon enough that ogling her by day and seeking release by his own hand at night did nothing to ease his situation. It was masochistic and only served to prolong his misery. She was not his and was never going to be, not while on board Voyager anyway. She had made it clear from the beginning that she wanted to keep her distance and their relationship professional, her focus solely on getting the crew home safe. One way or the other this had to stop. And he had every good intention of doing just that, to leave it behind and live on.

Then one evening she dropped by his quarters. He was getting ready for some well-earned hours on the holodeck, putting on his boxing gear. He heard the door chime and called whoever to come in. He entered the living area wearing his sweatpants, upper body bare, concentrating on wrapping his hands. Her reaction was priceless. She startled, her eyes widening and beginning a fruitless attempt to find somewhere safe to settle onto. He knew he should get his tee on to ease her discomfort but couldn't bring himself to care. It was just too delicious. He suppressed his chuckle and greeted her like nothing out of the ordinary, proceeding with the bands. He had to admire the grace and swiftness with which she managed to regain her composure and control of the situation. She handed over the PADDs she was holding, hoping he would have a chance to browse them through before morning. He promised he'd make some time for them before he went to bed. Her eyes shifted to his bedroom, the thought of him and a bed doing wonderful things to her color and made a quick exit. That evening boxing was effortless, like meditation. He couldn't stop smiling. As it turned out, he too had a new hobby.

Over the next weeks he tormented her with no mercy. Nothing too obvious but he made the most of every opportunity that emerged. She was easy and it was all very rewarding. He catalogued all the things that drew her attention. Besides his hands and lips he caught her measuring his chest and shoulders, staring at his butt, lingering dreamy-eyed on his tattoo – everything in him seemed to fascinate her. Like tugging his ear which he hadn't been aware of doing, she seemed mesmerized by it. One time she saw him barefoot and forgot what she was saying. But his favourite of all was to say her name every chance he got, softly like a warm summer breeze. It simply rendered her immobile. Then one night she showed up at Sandrine's, something she rarely did. He got her a drink and asked her to dance. They'd never done that before and he sure as hell wasn't expecting them to now but wanted to feed her imagination further. To his surprise she accepted, and all of a sudden his more or less innocent fun turned serious. All eyes were on them as they made their way to the center of the floor. He took her into his arms, his hand securely on her upper back, keeping a respectful distance but still too close for him to stay focused. In an instant his world was narrowed down to Kathryn, her petite frame and delicate movement, her intoxicating scent and warm breath on the side of his neck. All thoughts of casual small talk or light flirting vanished and they fell silent, the air thick with longing, hesitation, and too many truths left unsaid. The music seemed to go on forever, but as soon as it faded she thanked him courteously and left the room. He could see she was upset, her emotions in turmoil, and he cursed his stupidity.

He felt terrible for his actions, manipulating her, playing with her feelings, draining her energy when he was supposed to sustain her. She was human, naturally she had needs, and obviously those needs weren't met on their long journey home. But it wasn't his place to steer her into a direction she had made it clear she didn't want to go, for a whole bunch of very good reasons. He hoped that by retreating silently from this childish game things would go back to normal and she would never need to know what he'd done. A welcome diversion was offered by a new star system they were approaching, with a promise of fresh supplies. Everybody was busy again and it was easy to dive into work. But it was hard to keep any kind of distance for long on a ship as small as Voyager and their duties intertwining. He continued their relationship based on business as usual but he could see she was confused, sensing something had changed but not grasping the what and the why. So he wasn't surprised when she suggested they'd take a repair and checkup tour around the ship together, get their hands dirty for a change. It was a reasonable proposition. After being whisked away to an unknown part of the galaxy it was only sensible that every person on board would do their best to familiarise themselves with the systems of the ship, inside out. He also realized it was an opportunity for them to spend some alone time together in the relaxed atmosphere of hard work, strengthen their professional relationship, and for her to make sure everything was still fine between them.

After hours of repair and kilometers of Jefferies tubes they were decidedly sweaty and beat, lying on their backs next to another relay to be fixed, unable to stop laughing at the tremendous idea of climbing and crawling at their age and rank. The warm flow of her laughter resonated deep in his heart and it occurred to him it that wasn't a given that she was like this; smart, fun, warmhearted, passionate, simply good to be with. He looked at her profile, skin flushed and eyes shining, hair tangled and lips parted catching breath after another fit of giggles, and felt his chest tighten. She turned to look at him too, her smile dying on her lips as she recognized the desire in his eyes, and suddenly the space seemed too small. He made a move to leave but her firm hand on his arm stopped him. In a heartbeat they were all over each other, her fingers curling into his hair, pulling him closer to a fervent kiss, his hands wrapping around her waist and on the back of her neck, wet tongues mingling, their heavy breathing echoing from the walls, hips grinding and legs twining together trying to get as close to another as soon as possible. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done to push her away. "I'm so sorry, Kathryn, I... I never meant it to get this far." Crawling away dizzy and trembling he could still feel the touch of her lips on his, the memory burned there forever.

He knew they would have to talk about it eventually. They didn't need any more strain on their already shaky command structure. But he wasn't ready and thankfully she didn't seem to be in any hurry for the conversation either. Actually, she seemed at ease, dancing through the days with a serene demeanor. He was relieved to notice there was no awkwardness between them. Perhaps she felt that once the issue was brought out in the open they would be able to acknowledge it as it was; too complicated and all-consuming to ever be and better left behind as a dear memory. With all his might he tried to follow her lead. But the kiss kept haunting him, making it impossible not to notice Kathryn as the object of his fantasies for years and counting, suddenly every waking moment filled with her. He was continually distracted by endless details. How she bit her lip while reading something intriguing. A stubborn strand of auburn hair repeatedly falling on her sculptured cheek. Her slender fingers caressing the replicator, sweet-talking it into cooperation. Standing in front of the viewscreen, hands on hips with a perfect hour glass figure, impatiently tapping her hip, pulling his attention to her curvy behind. She came to his dreams in a way she never had before and often he woke up in the middle of the night with a throbbing hard-on. Days started passing by in a haze due to lack of sleep and too much emotional load. He kept losing himself into the blue of her eyes every time she talked to him, making it embarrassingly obvious that he wasn't listening. Taking the lift alone with her was torture, like she was always standing too close, her warmth and scent and femininity radiating, assaulting his senses in the confined space. Her frequent touches on his chest burned him through the thick uniform, sending sparks all over his body. In the morning he imagined licking the lavender scent from her breasts and at the end of the day sucking the sweat from her thighs and the musky taste from her core. Her soft caress on the nape of his neck during alpha shift caused a massive rush of blood to his groin making his ears ring and vision blur, wanting nothing more than to ravage her right there on the bridge with everyone watching. Everything was spiraling out of control sure and fast, driving him insane, and he had no idea how to make it stop.

Another first contact was successfully completed, exchange of supplies, information, and technology highly beneficial to both parties. As so many times, they were invited to a dinner in their honor and requested that the command team would kindly be available. He was unsure he'd survive an entire evening by her side with grace and dignity and asked if maybe Tuvok would participate on his behalf. But Kathryn insisted on his attendance, feeling that his absence would deeply insult their hosts for no good reason. He entered her quarters and found her in a floor length emerald dress, elegant but still showing her every delicious curve, her hair twisted up softly with a few curls framing her face. He had to remind himself to breathe. "You look absolutely amazing," he found himself complimenting before he had a chance to think. She smiled in delight, putting on some fancy jewelry. "Thank you, Chakotay. Apparently these people like their women beautiful and their men dangerous. I don't mind, it's nice to wear something like this for a change." She turned around, her dress still undone, revealing her naked back. "Do me up, will you?" His pulse jumped and he swallowed hard, words stuck in his throat as he stared at her exposed neck curving all the way down the slope of her back, showing a peek of the swell of her hips and a pair of dimples. And no underwear. She wore no underwear. He fumbled with the endless line of buttons, trying to avoid touching her and flinching every time he did, his mind repeating over and over again an image of his lips closing in on that pale skin and her moaning in his arms for more.

The dinner was extravagant, as they tended to be in honor of powerful guests from afar, with food and drinks and entertainment in plenty. They were seated side by side, next to the emperor and his wife. Kathryn's perception seemed accurate. All women gave the impression of a queen and the men beside them were like warriors. They were also sensual people, as he learned soon enough. The empress was an attractive woman and kept invading his personal space, whispering to his ear, touching his arm and his thighs, making him feel both warm and uneasy. It didn't take a long glance around the long table to realize this was how they socialized, flirting openly, enjoying the physical pleasures of life. Harmless enough, he thought, until he got a glimpse of what was happening right next to him. The emperor was a tall, strong man, the kind of alpha male selected as leader in many civilizations. He was even handsome in a way that probably pleased Kathryn's eyes. The man was lingering close to her, hand on the back of her seat and they were engaged in a conversation that could only be described as intimate. He was coming on to her strongly and she didn't seem to oppose, oh no, her body language was screaming signals no man could misinterpret. Her voice was husky and she kept smiling, touching her neck and her hair, her laughter soft and deep. It hit him with force, an overwhelming surge of jealousy and possessiveness unlike anything he'd felt before. Mine, his mind thundered, although he wasn't sure if she would concur. The empress excused herself and Chakotay turned to Kathryn suggesting maybe they'd skip the generous offer by their hosts to spend the night in the guest bedroom and head straight back to Voyager instead. She gave him a radiant smile, pupils dilated and face flushed with arousal, and prompted him go right ahead, she might stay just awhile longer and he shouldn't worry if her return would be delayed until morning. Not giving him another look she turned back to the emperor, who was seemingly excited, pouring her more wine, and sliding his arms around her waist, leaning in for a kiss.

Something primal and absolute snapped inside of him. She was his and no other man would ever touch her like that. With a loud roar of objection he got up abruptly and grabbed Kathryn with him, drawing everyone's attention on them. In his sleep deprived, heat fogged mind he didn't stop for a second to consider she might have an opinion about this development and declaration of ownership but neither did his rival. The other man stood up growling at the interruption, his sure prey being snitched from him. His guest or not, he was not the kind to give up easily or share what he already considered his. "By what right do you claim this woman?" he challenged, pulling out his knife, eager to fight over this desirable alien woman. By what right, indeed? Memories of their years together flashed through his mind, of her by his side, his to serve, to support, to protect, to comfort, to cherish, and – yes – to love, and finally the one image that he needed, her hungry lips on his in the inconvenient surroundings of the Jefferies tube, her quickening breath and eager hands tugging at his jacket. With one swift movement he captured her mouth in a desperate kiss, devouring her, staking his claim. As he paused for air he glared at the other man with frantic eyes, communicating in a universal language every person in the room comprehended. "What the hell, Chakotay?!" But her opinion was irrelevant, he had marked her. The emperor backed off, head bent, palms up, apologizing for the misunderstanding. With the imminent threat out of the way he felt able to breathe again. But the adrenaline rush had only intensified the feel of her warm, soft body crushed against his in a sign of possession, agitating the throbbing in his groin into a physical pain. He was panting and trembling with weeks or years' worth of sexual frustration and the other man looked at him, understanding without a word spoken. The emperor hailed the servant to open the doors and lead the guests to their designated quarters. Chakotay lifted Kathryn over his shoulder and carried her kicking and cursing out of the dining hall, approving looks and humming roaming around the table.

Walking down the long corridors he had a chance to think and reflect on the turn of events. After her initial loud objections she fell awfully quiet and he feared the consequences of his actions. After all, he was carrying, in a fairly disrespectful manner, his captain who had probably been looking forward to having some mind blowing, carefree sex after prolonged celibacy. He grunted, the thought of her and sex pushing his self-control to its limits once more. Slamming the heavy door shut behind them he let her down on her feet but didn't release his hold. He searched her face, sure to find red-hot wrath but only saw a mischievous smile and flaming desire, for him. He didn't question why. It was all the approval he needed, his hunger for her escalating into a raging need. He'd waited, restrained himself for so long that he couldn't bear waiting another second. He pushed her against the wall with the full force of his body, diving his tongue into her sweet hot mouth as she gasped for air, and pressed his painfully hard erection against her belly. He managed to shed his own clothes, but his patience ended at the buttons of her dress and simply tore the fabric off of her. Attacking her center he groaned upon finding a pool of liquid heat already waiting. Feeling her push hard against his hand and hear her begging please he couldn't hold off any longer. He spread her thighs wide open and drove into her with one sharp thrust. She cried out at the sudden intrusion and he paused gasping at the overwhelming sensation of finally being buried inside her to the hilt. Her eyes were feverish as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips and he grabbed her ass desperately, starting a relentless pounding, lost in ecstasy. It was loud and it was rough and as he felt her walls tightening around him, her moans turning into frenzied whimpers, and her whole body exploding in his arms he came spasming violently, their joint climax shaking his entire being. After their first coupling there came many more that night as they eventually found the large bed not five steps away. He fulfilled her every please and more and harder and faster, and he wondered in awe how perfectly they fit together, how much pleasure they were capable of giving each other. They fell asleep holding each other tightly, like nothing could ever separate them again.

She was taking a morning bath when he woke up. Remembering his not so dignified behavior at the dinner and rather brutal love making later, he closed his eyes in shame and sank back down on the soft mattress. Not that she had protested, quite the contrary. Her rapture seemed to have no end and his name kept passing her lips in every volume and pitch imaginable. And, now that he thought about it, it was she who had requested the last round, riding him wild and uninhibited. Even so, he felt he had no right to intrude her privacy so he got dressed and sat down waiting to see how she would feel about him, about them, the morning after. There was a knock at the door and the emperor was in before he had a chance to get the door. Kathryn emerged from the bathroom with only a towel, dripping wet and face shining like a newborn star. "I hope his love was satisfying?" the other man inquired as casually as if he was asking about the morning weather. "Very satisfying, your Highness," she was practically purring, "We thank you for your gracious help and a wonderful night on your beautiful planet." Her answer was just as blunt and straightforward. Chakotay got the distinct feeling that this was a continuum of a conversation and he had missed the first part. "Then I am pleased to hear I did not give you up for a worthless man. But just so you know, my offer stands. I would make you weep with all the pleasure ripping through you as I..." Kathryn interrupted him smiling and touching his arm, "I have no doubt. Your wife is very lucky. We wish you both a long life full of joy." He looked at her in regret, sighing heavily, admitting defeat, and pressed a kiss on her lips. "May your journey home be pleasant and safe." He nodded to Chakotay and made his leave. "Kathryn?" he questioned, not really understanding what had just transpired. "Good morning, Chakotay," she greeted him grinning lavishly and dropped the towel. "Kathryn?" he tried again, her glorious naked body distracting him severely. She closed the distance between them and pressed against his stirring body with a smile of a victor. "Oh, Chakotay, please don't look so shocked. You're not the only one who can play this game. Although, I must say, you are a very difficult man to reel in." She reached for his lips and started kissing him slow and deep, ensuring his forgiveness, balming his ego, and reassuring him she was his to keep. But there was nothing to forgive. Her open seduction had already sent his mind spinning with all the possibilities for them on the ship and as his hands freely roamed her soft skin, his arousal was soon obvious. She whispered into his ear, her voice husky and raw with mounting desire, "Now come on, we left some unfinished business at the Jefferies tube."


End file.
